The Bet
by Lis123
Summary: Edward is the popular guy at school, a real lady charmer. His friends decide to test his ablilties, making a bet. The bet, make a girl they choose fall for him in only a month. The girl chosen, none other than Bella Swan, the school's loner.
1. Chapter 1

"So you think you can get any girl you want?" One of Edward's friends questioned.

"Hey Edward!" A girl said passing by.

"Need I say more?" Edward smirked, gesturing to the girl.

His gang of friends looked at him amazed. Emmett smirked, getting an idea.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"A bet?" Edward raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Why not, my car for you making a girl fall for you." Emmett voiced.

"Ohh!" The others expressed in the back, starting to get excited at the idea as well.

"You're on!" Edward smirked, knowing his chances of winning where pretty good.

Emmett continued, holding a hand up.

"But, we pick the girl."

"If you think that will help." Edward said fully confident.

They all looked around the school parking lot for potential candidates.

"What about her?" one questioned, pointing to a short girl with brown hair.

Edward smirked looking at the girl, whom waved in his direction.

"Been there, down that."

Emmett rolled his eyes annoyed, and then smiled noticing someone in the background.

"No, he needs a real challenge. Her!" he said, pointing to the girl at the far end of the parking lot.

Edward looked over, confused, unable to see whom Emmett was talking about.

"Who?" He asked, following Emmett's direction.

His eyes widen in shock as he saw the girl.

"Bella swan, are you insane!"

The guys laughed in the back.

"Oh, man."

"Yeah, good luck!"

"Hey, if you don't think you can do it." Emmett joined, rubbing it in.

Edward clenched his teeth, watching as Bella stumbled, dropping her books. He rolled his eyes.

"That car better be worth it." He warned as he headed over.

As soon as Edward was out of hearing range, Emmett and the gang busted out laughing.

Edward was just a couple of feet away from Bella. Watching as she continued picking up her stuff.

"Ahmm." Edward cleared his throat, trying to get her attention.

It didn't work.

He looked back at his friends, who were now laughing at him, getting annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

Is this girl deaf or something? He thought.

"Hey!" He shouted, losing patience.

He was stunned to see her look up, finally noticing him. Edward looked embarrassed as some students passed by looking at him weirdly, for his sudden outburst.

He gave them an assuring smile then looked back at Bella who was now standing with her books at hand as she took off what looked to be an I-pod. He rolled his eyes.

Well at least she isn't deaf. He thought.

"What?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.

Edward continued, trying to ignore her sudden attitude.

"Hi, sorry to bug you. I'm Edward Cullen." He said extending his hand.

Bella just looked at it disgusted and confused.

"You're Bella Swan, right?" Edward asked, not getting a response.

She shook her head yes. He sighed, taking his hand away.

This is going nowhere. He thought.

Bella started getting irritated, seeing Edward's friends laughing in the distance.

"Did you want something?"

Edward was a little surprised by her annoyance; most girls thought it was a privilege to be able to talk to him.

"Hey Edward!" A flirtatious girl said, passing by.

He turned in her direction, winking.

"Hey."

Bella rolled her eyes at this, leaving.

Once the girl was out of view, Edward turned back to Bella who was no longer there. He sighed, seeing she was walking away. He Jogged over to her.

"Hey, wait up!"

She stopped suddenly, turning to Edward.

"Look, whatever game you're playing, with your friends…" she said pointing in their direction.

Edward followed where her finger was pointing than back to her.

"…I don't want any part of it, so, do us both a favor and leave me alone."

With that, Bella walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Edward.

This is going to be harder than I thought. He thought.

* * *

Later at lunch, Edward studied Bella. He wanted to find out all he could on this mysterious girl. He noticed she was not one for talking, as she just gave a few greetings to some of her classmates before heading to a table by herself, reading a book. He shook his head at that.

Who reads a book at lunch? He thought.

Wondering, if he should press his luck or not, he headed over.

Feeling someones presence, Bella looked up from her book. She rolled her eyes as she saw who it was.

"Hey, what's up?" Edward greeted.

Her eyes went back to her book.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be in your game, can't you find someone else?" She said annoyed.

If only it were that easy. He thought.

"I'm not playing a game Bella." Edward stated.

She cringed as her name escaped his lips. She searched his eyes trying to read him.

What the hell is she doing? He thought.

Unable to get a good reading on him, she sighed frustrated.

"What is it then?"

"What?" Edward said, taken off guard.

"Obliviously you want something, so, to save us time why don't you get it over with so I can say no and you can go back to your so called, I'm Mr. Popular act and everyone loves me, bullshit."

Edward opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was so shocked by her outburst.

She's dissing me? He thought.

It took all of Edward's strength not to cuss her out. He remained on task.

"I, Bella, I just wanted to be your friend."

She looked at him confused than busted out laughing. He weakly grinned.

Did it work, am I breaking the surface? He thought.

Bella abruptly, stopped laughing, looking at him harshly.

Nope. He thought.

"You must think I'm really stupid." She snapped.

"What, no, what do you mean?" Edward asked feeling trapped.

"You want to be friends with me?" Bella questioned.

"Sure why not?" He asked, giving one of his best smiles.

"The great Edward Cullen, Mr. Popular, the boy who's been in the same classes with me for two years and never even bothered talking to me till today, wants to be friends." She challenged.

Damn, this girl is too smart, more than that, she is right. I am screwed; I might as well meet defeat. He thought.

"Okay, fine, your right. I haven't really talked to you, but I want to change that."

Is he for real? Bella thought.

"So, you just woke up today with a conscious?"

Edward shrugged not really sure how to answer.

"So, how about it?" he asked, silently hoping she would agree.

Bella thought for a moment than went back to her book.

"I don't do friends." She stated.

Edward sighed at a lost.

Well, that's it, I lost. He thought.

His friends would surely rub this in his face.

"Apparently." He said under his breath, annoyed.

He got up, heading over to his doom.

Bella watched his face as he left. A disappointed look was shown. She wasn't sure what for, but she knew it was real.

She saw his friends laughing as he headed back. She knew it was game, but that look on his face, she didn't know why but it got to her. She closed her eyes sighing.

Damn it Bella! She thought.

She couldn't believe what she was going to do. She quietly got up and started to walk across the crowded cafeteria.

Just as Edward was about to admit defeat, Bella came over.

"Okay, fine…" Edward started but was shortly interrupted by Bella.

"Edward."

All of Edward's friends including himself, turned to face the usually mute girl in shock. Bella gasped in surprise at all the attention her little voice caused.

She took a deep breath and worked up the courage to speak.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, looking in Edward direction.

"Yeah, umm, excuse us." Edward said, suddenly hopeful.

All his friends watched, shocked as Edward and Bella walked to the other side of the lunch room.

"What's up?" Edward asked, somewhat anxious, knowing people were watching them and it wasn't necessary a good thing for his rep.

Bella let out a stressed out sigh, this was a big step she was taking.

"Okay, so, I never do this but I thought about it and I will try to be friends with you."

"Really?" Edward smiled, excitedly.

Bella continued on with her speech, trying not to let Edward's excitement get to her.

"I'm not promising to be a good friend, but I'll try." She confessed.

Edward snickered at the low confidence she had in just being a friend.

This girl definitely has issues, how hard is it to be a friend anyways? But a friend to this girl, that will be a challenge. He winched at the thought.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow than?" Edward asked.

"Okay." Bella said, giving a weak smile.

Edward returned the smile, before going back to his group.

Bella watched as Edward friends expressions turned from shock to frustration for one and laughter for the rest.

She couldn't believe she was helping him. She wanted to kick herself thinking of the ego she was giving him, added to the one he already had.


	2. Chapter 2

It started out the same as always. Bella headed to class, an outsider, watching as a group of students passed by laughing, smiling, genuinely happy.

Will I ever be like that, happy? She wondered, heading into class.

Her eyes locked on Edward flirting with a girl across the room, rolling her eyes she headed to her seat. Soon after, the teacher began his lecture.

Bored, Bella started drawling, when a note was passed to her. She looked at it confused; about to ask who she should pass it to when she noticed her name on it. Shocked, she read it.

_Hey, want to hang out at lunch?_

_Edward_

She couldn't help but smile at this. She wrote back, trying not to sound too excited.

_I guess if you want._

She watched out of the corner of her eye as he read it. A snicker could be heard. She turned in his direction. He weakly smiled, nodding yes.

She blushed turning back, trying to look annoyed.

Did she just blush? Edward thought.

* * *

Bella looked anxious as she sat at her table, scanning the crowds for Edward. When she finally saw him coming, she panicked and grabbed her book, acting as though she was deep in thought.

Edward came over watching Bella reading again, shaking his head in disapproval. He took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey."

"Hey." Bella replied, keeping her eyes on the story in front of her.

Edward looked her book over, curious.

"What are you reading?"

"Ah, it's a Twilight series book. She said, finally looking up.

Edward nodded, trying to seem interested.

"Oh, any good?"

"It's alright, gives me something to do." Bella said, going back to her book.

"Yeah, well maybe if you were more social…" Edward stated, grabbing the book from her before continuing.

"…You wouldn't have to read."

He smirked taking in Bella's shocked face.

She looked down at her uneaten food, feeling uncomfortable.

"I told you, I'm not good at this friend's thing."

Edward nodded.

"Then I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

She snickered at his corniness.

"Purple."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

She rolled her eyes.

"What's yours?"

Edward looked at her amused.

"Blue."

Edward's trick seemed to work, before they knew it, they were deep in conversation.

I hate to admit it, but it's actually easier to open up to her than my friends. I mean, she doesn't prejudge, she just listens. He thought.

* * *

Week passed, everything was good but Edward was getting impatience. Time was running out, he only had three weeks left.

"So, you want to hang out over the weekend?" Edward asked.

Bella looked taken back.

I 'm used to coming together at school, but hanging out on the outside, that would be awkward. She thought.

"Ah, actually, I'm busy." she lied.

"Really?" Edward asked, not believing her.

"No." She snickered, he followed suite but stopped abruptly.

"You really don't trust me, huh?"

Bella was quiet in thought.

"No, I really don't trust anyone."

"You know you're going to have to open up to someone, one day. How do you expect to get a boyfriend?" Edward voiced annoyed.

I was completely confused and annoyed. This girl is just wasting her life, never enjoying anything and for what, Pride? He thought.

"How did we get on the topic of couples and why are you yelling at me?" she asked, confused.

"I'm not, I just don't understand you sometimes and it's very frustrating, that's all." He confessed.

"Look, I know I have to open up to someone, one day. I'm not stupid, it's just, it's hard for me." she admitted.

"But why, did something happen to you?" Edward asked, confused.

"No, I just, I don't know."

Both frustrated, sighed.

"Fine, let's do something." Bella agreed.

Edward smirked.

"Really, you're going to go out, out, out, like with people around?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, jackass!"

He snickered.

"Okay, how about the movies, this weekend?" Edward asked.

"Fine."

"Cool, eight o clock, meet you there."

The bell rang for the next class to start.

"Wait, what are we going to see?" Bella asked as Edward started walking away.

He shrugged, not caring.

"Anything."

Bella rolled her eyes, heading to her next class.

* * *

The weekend came sooner than I wanted. Bella thought.

Bella waited in line for Edward.

Where is he? She thought.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned in the person's direction.

"Hey you." Edward greeted.

Bella looked at a smirking Edward, who then frowned.

"What are you, are you wearing the same clothes from school?" He asked, scanning her outfit over.

Bella looked down at her clothing.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked, getting defensive.

Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"Nothing." He said looking towards the front.

"What?"

Edward turned to Bella.

"It's just, it's the weekend." He stated.

"And?" Bella asked.

Edward looked at Bella shocked.

"Don't you ever dress up on the weekends?"

She looked at him bewilder.

"Are you kidding, I don't even own a skirt much less a dress." She confessed.

Edward shook his head in disapproval, moving up as the line moved.

"You need to go shopping." He stated.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's not all about looks, you know."

Edward looked her over. "Well is any of it?"

Bella looked at him harshly, moving up the line, without him.

"How can I help you?" The person behind the counter asked.

"One ticket to Twilight." Bella stated, handing over her money.

Edward popped up beside her.

"Make that two." handing them some cash.

Bella started to walk to the theater when Edward stopped her.

"Look I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way. I just think well, maybe you need to rethink a couple of your outfits."

Is this guy for real? First he calls me ugly and then he says it's not me just my taste in clothes. She thought.

She harshly laughed, shaking her head, going inside. Edward followed silently, behind.

"Hey Edward. Hi Edward." A couple of people said passing by.

Bella taken back turned to him.

"So, how is it that you became so popular?"

Edward smirked, as she rolled eyes. His ego definitely grew.

"That's a long story."

"I bet." She snapped back.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Nothing."

They headed over to the concessional stand.

"You want anything to drink or eat?" Edward asked.

"Coke."

He nodded, and began to order.

"Hi, can we have two cokes please, thanks."

Bella watched as he ordered intrigued.

He is so proper and sophisticated and that smirk is enough to make you melt. She thought.

"Here you go." Edward said handing Bella her drink.

He noticed her staring.

"What?" Edward asked, curious.

Bella broke out of her daze.

"Nothing." She said, taking a sip of her soda.

Edward just shook his head, following her to their seats.

"I wondered if this movies any good." He said settling down in his seat.

Bella shrugged looking at the screen.

"If it's anything like the book it should be."

Edward looked her over. She seemed pretty relax, more herself, which he wasn't used to seeing. Bella noticed turning in his direction.

"What?"

He snickered.

"Nothing." He said, turning to the screen.

"Oh, my god, Edward is that you!" Both Edward and Bella turned to see an excited girl.

"Hey Jessica, what's up?" Edward said as she approached them.

Bella stuck her nose up at this little hoochie mama.

"It's been so long." She said hugging Edward.

"Yeah." He said backing out of the hug.

She turned to Bella, with a weird look on her face.

"Who's this, your girlfriend?" She asked snickering.

"No, just friends." Bella rejected fast.

Jessica snorted.

"Ha, since when is Edward Cullen just friends with girl?" She challenged.

"Since now." Edward replied.

"Oh well, I'll see you later." She said joining her friends.

"Yeah, good catching up."

Bella just sat there taking in what the girl said.

He has never been friends with a girl before, but yet it was so easy with me. Bella, it's just a bet remember, he's using you. She told herself.

She rolled her eyes at the girl. Edward noticed, snickering.

"Don't worry about her; she's just a jealous groupie." He stated.

Bella looked at him disgusted. Just than the movie started, Bella watched, trying to black out all that was just said.

She watched the onscreen kiss in envy. It was so, pure, passionate, full of love, beautiful.

Edward turned bored, hearing Bella sigh. He wondered if she was just as bored. Instead he was shocked to see her intrigued; he couldn't help but grin at this.

She probably never has been kissed. Probably still thinks it's worth the hype. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

* * *

Once the movie was over, they headed out.

"Want to get something to eat?" Edward asked.

"No, actually, I got to get back; I'll see you at school." Bella stated starting to walk away, Edward followed.

"You're serious?" He asked, surprised she wanted to end the night so soon.

"Yeah."

He sighed.

"Ok, let me at least drive you, it's too late to walk."

Bella looked at him shocked.

"How did you know I walked here?"

Edward smirked.

"I pay more attention to you at school than you realize." He said honestly.

"Okay."

Edward silently congratulated himself.

Bella gave him instructions to her house as Edward backed out.

"So did you have fun tonight?" He asked, while looking at the road.

Bella looked out her window.

"Yeah, sure."

Edward took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at her.

"So, you want to do something this weekend?"

Bella just sat there quietly in thought.

"We could go shopping. You need a new wardrobe anyways."

Bella looked up from the window.

"What are you, gay?"

Edward snickered.

"Far from it." He said turning down her road.

"What guy likes to shop?" Bella challenged.

Edward turned in her direction, smirking. "What girl doesn't?" He shot back.

"This one." Bella stated.

Edward snickered, pulling up to her house.

"Come on, we'll shop and then we'll get a pizza or something."

"I'll think about it." She said.

Bella got out, shutting her door.

"See yeah."

He nodded.

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella started walking to class when a girl came up beside her.

"So Bella, I heard you and Edward Cullen went to the movies together." She said, grinning, waiting for Bella's reply, wanting details.

Bella just nodded, as she continued making her way to class. The girl followed, sighing.

"You're so lucky."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ah, it wasn't like that. Were just…"

"Friends?" another girl interrupted, amused.

Bella turned to see the other girl coming over, joining the conversation.

The girl continued, rolling her eyes.

"Please, that's the oldest trick in the book and Edward Cullen can't comment to shit!" She snapped, before walking away.

Bella said nothing, going to class.

* * *

**At Lunch**

Bella was deep in thought when Edward came happily over.

"Hey girl." He greeted taking a seat.

"Hi?" Bella answered unsure.

Edward noticed her discomfort.

"What's with you?"

Bella shook her head, discarding her thoughts.

"Nothing." She said, putting on a fake smile.

Edward shrugged, letting it go.

"Listen, I know I said we could do something this weekend but I forgot I have plans with my boys."

Bella shook her head in understanding.

"Oh, that's okay." She said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"So, I thought we could hang out today, after school."

Bella head suddenly popped up.

"Today?" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, why are you sick of me already?" Edward asked jokingly, trying to read her.

She shook her head, no.

"Shockingly, no." she said, somewhat surprised by her own answer.

Edward smirked at this.

"You?" Bella asked, starting to feel self-conscious.

Edward's smirk widened.

"Nope." He said, grabbing his things as the bell rang.

"See you later." He stated, heading to class.

Bella watched from a distance as Edward said his goodbye to his friends. She took this time to truly look him over.

**He is pretty hot, who am I kidding? He is fine! His dark brown hair with a touch of red coloring, those sweet honey brown eyes and let not forget that killer smile followed by that killer body.**

**And all I am to him is a bet, nothing. I know I should be pissed but I'm not, far from it. Instead I'm depressed, sad that soon our time together will be over for good.**

Edward noticed Bella, and grinned instantly. Bella, shocked and somewhat confused, looked behind her. No one was there. She shrugged it off heading over.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

Bella sighed.

"As I'll ever be."

Edward snickered, opening the car door for her.

* * *

**At The Store **

Bella sighed frustrated as Edward looked through the girl outfits, grabbing a bunch.

"Here, try these."

She rolled her eyes, snatching them from Edward as he snickered.

"How's it going in there?" Edward asked as he waited patiencely outside the dressing room.

"You got to be kidding me?" Bella said from the cover of the dressing room.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Edward argued.

Bella came out wearing a pink outfit.

"I look like a freakin Barbie doll!"

Edward busted out laughing, watching Bella's facial expressions, amused by her disgust.

"Okay, fine, try these." He said handing her the next bunch.

Ten minutes later, nothing.

"Ah, Bell, you okay in there?" Edward asked, hearing her mumble in frustration.

"I'm not wearing this!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward rolled his eyes, starting to get frustrated himself.

"Just show me!"

Bella came out with a lack of enthusiasm. Edward gasped, looking her over. The skirt she was wearing hugged her hips, showing off her curves and the v neck top fit her nicely, showing a little cleavage.

**She looks normal; actually, she looks beyond normal. She looks attractive for once.**

Edward stood up from his chair.

"You're getting it."

Bella's eyes budged out.

"Are you kidding, over my dead body!" She said, defensively, crossing her arms to her chest.

Edward snickered, shaking his head.

"Fine, I'll get it!" he said, gesturing her to the dressing room.

"Really, I don't think they carry your size." Bella teased.

Edward looked at her surprised.

"Wow, it jokes!"

Bella rolled her eyes, going to change.

A women passed by, stopping by Edward.

"Awe, how sweet of you to shop with your girlfriend." She said, smiling.

Just than Bella came out the dressing room, changed.

"No…" she started to state but was interrupted by Edward.

"I try." He said, smiling brightly at the woman.

Bella stood there stunned. Surprised he didn't deny what the lady said.

Edward took the outfit from Bella.

"I'm getting it, now come on." He said heading to the cashier.

Bella followed silently behind.

"How much?" Edward asked the cashier as she rang up the outfit.

"Fifty five dollars and sixty cents." She announced.

Bella's eyes widened.

"That's too much." She said about to take the outfit back, but Edward stop her, grabbing her arm.

"Don't bother." He said, handing the lady his credit card.

She smiled behind the counter.

"Thank you and come again!"

Edward smirked back.

"Thank you!" handing Bella the bag.

She groaned following Edward to his car.

"I'll pay you back." She said going to her door.

Edward snickered.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." He said entering the driver's side.

She rolled her eyes.

**Of course it's nothing to him, he's rich. **

**

* * *

**

**At the Pizza Place**

Bella sighed taking her seat, soon after the waitress came over.

"Hi, I'm Kim; I'll be your waitress today."

Edward smirked, putting on the charm.

"Hi Kim, I'll have the # 2 and…" he looked over at Bella.

"Ah, the same." She replied.

Edward smiled at Kim, causing her to blush.

"Ok, I'll be back with your order."

"You done?" Edward asked, looking at Bella.

"Yeah." She said, looking at the half eaten pie.

Edward waved the waitress over.

"Ah Kim, we'll have the check now." He stated.

She handed it over to him. Bella reached over grabbing it from him.

"I'll pay." She said, looking at their total.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Nonsense, I got it." He said reaching out for the check.

Bella held it close to her.

"No, you got the outfit, it's only fair."

While Bella babbled on, Edward handed his card over to Kim. Bella froze, shocked as Kim ran the card.

Kim came back with Edward's card, giggling.

"You got some boyfriend; I wish mine was so generous."

Bella glared at Edward.

He laughed.

"Were not dating, just friends." He stated.

Kim looked at them confused.

"Oh, okay, have a nice night."

Edward smirked.

"You too."

Bella just looked at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Bella sighed.

The car ride was silent. Bella sat there confused, taking in the events of the day.

* * *

**At Bella's House**

"Thanks, see you at school." Bella said getting out of the car.

Edward nodded.

"Oh and Bella?"

"What?" She said stopping short.

"You know I expect you to wear that tomorrow, right?" Edward said pointing to her bag.

Bella groaned.

"I knew there was a catch." She said, walking to her door.

Edward left laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Thank you again for all your reviews and favorites. I 'm glad you all like my story and I hope you stay tuned to read my other stories, as well as the new ones coming.

* * *

**BPOV**

My heart was pounding in my chest, as I walked down the hall wearing the outfit Edward bought me.

Getting awkward stares, I tried my best to ignore the looks, heading to my first class.

**Just breathe.**

I kept reminding myself, trying to calm my nerves.

As I walked in, classmates I've never even talked to before started greeting me, complimenting my outfit.

I didn't dare look in Edward's direction as I took my seat, feeling, somewhat embarrassed and betrayed. Knowing very well he was probably smirking knowing he got the better of me.

The more I sat there, the angrier I got with myself.

**How could I sale out?**

**How could I let Edward do this to me? **

**How could I let him change me into one of them? **

Just as I thought the day couldn't get any weirder, a couple of guys from class started talking to me. I think I actually saw one of them wink at me.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I didn't know what I was more, embarrassed, or pissed.

Just a month ago no one would give me the time of day. It was like I was a plague and now all of a sudden just because of a damn outfit everyone wanted to talk to me.

**Is Edward trying to tell me something? **

**Do looks conquer all?**

**No, I refuse to believe that. Maybe to him they do but I know better.**

As soon as the bell rang, I jetted out of class heading to lunch. Glad the day of torture was almost done. I couldn't wait to go home and change and finally be me again.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it, I was actually nervous as I headed to class. I don't know what made me more on edge, the fact that Bella may have rejected my request to wear the outfit or the fact that she may have complied with my request.

I took my seat, waiting for Bella to arrive, Ignoring the few girls that tried to get my attention, rolling my eyes at their desperate attempts.

One, going so far as to drop her pencil by my desk, slowly bending down to get it, giving me a view of her assets.

A couple weeks ago a stunt like this would have excited me, boosted my ego. However, now, it just disgusted me, turning me off.

**Maybe looks aren't everything. **

**Is Bella getting to me?**

I shook the thoughts from my head as she entered the room. I smirked, noticing she was wearing the outfit, letting out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding.

I watched as Bella headed over to her seat, being greeting by strangers. Her nervousness showed on her face. Overwhelmed by everyone, she thanked them quickly going to her book.

As the teacher started the lesson, whispers could be heard across the classroom.

I listened as I heard Bella's named mentioned. Most of the comments were directed towards her new look, however, there were a couple comments about Bella and me.

**I can't believe people are starting to think we are a couple. **

**Though, I can't complain either. **

**It makes my job a lot easier, giving me the inn I need with Bella, to get her mind set on the idea.**

**I mean, I'm supposed to make her fall for me, right? **

**But is it working? **

**How can you be so sure with Bella?**

**She is like a brick wall; no one is getting through at least not without a fight.**

As class came to an end, a couple of guys came over to Bella. I snickered at their weak attempts to flirt with her.

She looked like a deer in headlights, trying to keep a brave face as they tried to win her over. She blushed as one of them winked at her.

**She's so cute when she blushes.**

**Wait, cute? **

**Where the hell did that come from? **

**She's a bet Edward, nothing else. **

**She's not even your type, far from it.**

* * *

**LUNCH**

"Nice outfit" Edward said, smirking, coming over by Bella.

She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"I'm never wearing this again."

He frowned.

"Why, you look good?"

Bella sighed.

"In case you don't know, I don't like being noticed."

Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"Makes me feel uncomfortable."

"That's just because you're not use to it, wait, you'll get use to It." he stated.

"I don't want to." She argued.

Edward looked at Bella taken back as she continued.

"I don't want to be popular, so please stop."

"You think I'm trying to change you?" he questioned.

"I know you are, if I'm not good enough to be your friend than maybe we shouldn't be friends." She protested.

"Bella, I don't care what you look like. You're a cool person. I just thought you could change it up for once."

"Whatever." Bella snapped.

"Are we still friends?" Edward asked, silently hoping.

"I guess."

He weakly smiled.

"Come on; let's do something you want to do tonight?"

"Okay."

* * *

**LATER AT SCHOOL**

Edward started heading to his car when his friends stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Edward, wait up!" Emmett said jogging over as the others followed, silently behind.

"Remember us, your friends?" He asked jokingly, as he slowed his jog to a walk, meeting Edward face to face.

"Yeah." Edward said, lightly laughing.

"What's up guys?" He asked, looking at their eager faces.

Emmett continued.

"Were dying here, people are saying you're a couple now."

Edward snickered, amused.

"Yeah, okay, like I would date someone like Bella Swan, please."

"Yeah, well, you better hurry up, your deadlines just around the corner." Emmett teased.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's just car."

The others looked at him in disbelief.

"Just a car?" Emmett repeated.

Edward shrugged.

Emmett snickered looking him over.

"Dude, this girl is getting to you and you don't even know it." He stated, smirking.

"Whatever, you guys are crazy, I got to go. I'll see you later."

With that Edward took off, heading to Bella's.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I drove in silence as I headed to Bella's house. Slowing down, needing time to think. I kept replaying what Emmett said at school.

**He thinks I have feelings for Bella? **

**Jesus, my own friends don't even think I'm acting.**

**I am acting, right? **

**Of course I'm acting! **

**She's a bet.**

I silently argued with myself.

**So what, if the thought of winning Emmett's car isn't as appealing as it once was. **

**Cars aren't everything. **

**He looked at me like I was crazy.**

I was deep in thought when suddenly something clicked.

**Of course! **

**Oh, Emmett thinks he's so slick. **

**He must be trying to trick me, making me think I have feelings for Bella so I'll forget the bet and he'll get to keep his precious car.**

I smirked satisfied with my theory, speeding up.

**Emmett is going down. **

**I have to get a grip on this situation and now. **

**I'm going to have to pull out the big guns and charm Bella.**

I made to Bella's house in record time.

I looked over at my clock, I had five minutes left to spare. I took a deep breath looking in rear view mirror, giving myself a little pep talk.

**You can do this, It a piece of cake.**

**You make girls fall you all the time, Bella is no exception.**

**All I need is a confession.**

**That's it, then it's done and everything can go back to the way it was.**

I glance at my features once more fixing my hair, once satisfied, I smirked, exiting my car.

**Let's get this over with.**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Edward rang the doorbell, waiting patiencely. After a few minutes, Bella came over, opening the door. Edward smirked; noticing Bella changed and was now wearing sweats and a t shirt.

"Hey."

Bella looked at Edward unsure.

"Hi."

She slowly opened the door, letting him in. Edward smiled warmly holding food out.

"Where to?"

Bella weakly smiled.

"Ah, upstairs, second door on your left. I'll be right back." she said heading to the kitchen.

"Okay." Edward replied, heading up.

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked into Bella's room, studying it.

**It looks like a regular girl's room, who would have thought?**

Soon Bella came in with drinks.

"Yeah, so this is my room." She stated.

I shrugged, giving it one more glance.

"Nice." I said sitting on her bed.

Bella came over handed me a drink.

"Thanks." I said, taking the drink from her, smirking.

Her face looked a little flushed but I couldn't be certain, for she turned her back to me soon after, heading to the far end of her room.

I decide to give her, her space not wanting to scare her off.

"So, what movie choices do we have?" I asked, noticing her wide collection of DVDs across the room. Bella went over taking one off the shelf.

"Ah, how about Scream?" She asked turning to face me.

I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Scream, for a girl?"

**I definitely didn't peg Bella to be someone who was into those kinds of movies.**

**She seemed to be more of a damsel in distress kind of girl. **

**But then again, horror movies did have advantages.**

**If she gets scared, I could easily charm her, getting me one step closer to her confession.**

Bella smirked, noticing I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, there's always Pretty Woman?"

I shook the thoughts from my head.

"Scream it is." I said, grabbing the DVD from her.

She laughed, I smiled at this.

"I like your laugh."

Bella looked taken back.

"Uh, thanks." She said looking uncomfortable, again.

I shook my head.

**It seems no matter what I do or say, I always make her uncomfortable. **

**Am I getting to her?**

I silently smirked at the possibility, playing the DVD.

I turned to see Bella lying on her stomach on her bed. My smirk grew. I walked to the door. Bella gave me a questioning look, as I shut it.

"It's too bright." I explained.

She shook her head, turning back to the TV. I turned the lights off, heading over to the bed. Lying on my stomach like Bella.

I turned my attention to the film trying to think of my game plan. Half way through the film I got bored. I turned my attention to Bella. Her expression surprised me. She wasn't scared at all. She was intrigued.

I snickered.

**Figures.**

Bella turned, feeling my eyes on her. She looked concerned.

"What, are you bored? You want to watch something else?"

I was amused by her concern.

"No, it's fine. I answered.

Bella looked confused.

"Oh."

She shrugged, going back to the movie. My eyes dropped down to her mouth, wondering.

"So, seriously, you had never been kissed?" I asked, hoping she would take the bait.

Bella sighed, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Considering I never had a boyfriend, yeah. Why?"

I smirked.

**My plan is working.**

I moved to my side moving a little closer.

"You want to learn?" I asked in my husky voice that made all the girls swoon.

"Learn what?" She asked, still keeping her eyes on the screen in front of her.

I rolled my eyes.

**This girl is freakin clueless!**

**Or is she?**

**Maybe she doesn't like me.**

I shook the thoughts from my head.

**That's crazy everybody loves me.**

"How to kiss." I asked, trying not to lose my nerve.

Bella froze.

"What?" She asked, looking at me strangely.

I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I could teach you, if you want?"

**Jesus, I'm actually nervous, what if she rejects me? **

**Pull yourself together Edward! **

**You're starting to sound like a girl!**

"No, that's ok." Bella stated, going back to the film.

"Come on, I think it will be good for you. I mean, you don't want to look like a fool your first kiss, right?"

**Way to go Edward, lower her confidence. **

**Sucker her into kissing you, how desperate can you get? **

**Shut up!**

I silently argued with myself.

"Now, you're insulting me?" Bella said, somewhat upset.

"No, no, I just…"

Bella interrupted me.

"How do you know I'm not a natural?"

I snickered at her sudden cockiness.

"Bella no one is natural, everyone has to learn somewhere." I stated.

Bella turned away from me annoyed.

"Well don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She protested.

I smirked at her sudden confidence.

"Prove it." I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Bella huffed.

"I don't have to prove anything." She argued.

I sighed, frustrated.

"Ok, fine."

I turned back to the movie. It was quiet for a few minute before I started to talk again.

"It's just; I really want to kiss you."

Bella froze as I continued.

"And It's weird because I never been in this situation before."

Bella turned back to me.

"Oh, sorry." She said, awkwardly.

I snickered at my luck.

"Damn, rejected. You really don't find me attractive?"

Bella was quiet for a moment.

"It's not that." She said low.

I could tell I was getting to her. I instantly moved closer to her.

"Then what?" I asked, pushing my luck, I reached a hand out touching her cheek.

She winched at my touch.

**This is weird; most girls love the little innocent touches. **

With that, she took my hand, pushing it away.

"I know." She stated, low.

I snickered, thinking what she possibility could be referring too.

"Know what?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

Bella turned from shy to annoyed in a matter of seconds.

"I know about your bet."

**Shit!**

Taken back, I moved back a little, giving her space.

"Who told you?" I asked, thinking I was going to kill that person.

Bella sat up, shaking her head.

"You just did."

She got up going to her door.

I shot up after her.

"Bell, seriously it was before I knew you." I said truthfully.

She laughed harshly.

"You think you know me? You don't know shit! You see what you want to see, nothing more!" she exclaimed.

I stood there in shock.

**Did she seriously just say that?**

Anger ran through me.

"Fine."

I left her house, slamming the door.

* * *

**Note**: What do you think? Are Edward's feelings real? Has Bella fallen for Edward? Will Edward win the bet? I would love to hear your thoughts. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

As soon as I got home, I ditched my new outfit for some comfortable sweats and a t shirt. I sighed in immediate relief, just that little change made all the difference.

However, the feeling was short lived as I realized Edward would be here soon. My anxiety started to return.

**He said we could do whatever I wanted to do tonight.**

**He's probably trying to get on my good graces.**

**I have to admit he did sound sincere.**

I thought maybe a movie night would suffice. I couldn't believe Edward actually agreed, no eye rolls for my lame plans.

Now here I was, waiting like a nervous wreck.

**What if he stands me up?**

**What if that was the bet?**

**Damn it Bella, why did you put yourself in this situation?**

**I'm weak.**

**That's for sure!**

**What if it's not a bet though? **

**What other reason would someone like him hang out with you?**

**Change of heart? **

**(Laughs.) That's a good one.**

**Your right.**

**I know I'm right.**

**I can't tell him I know, I won't. **

**I'll make him confess, have him make a fool of himself**.

Just than the bell rang, breaking me from my thoughts.

**This is it, show time.**

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as I answered the front door.

Edward smirked, noticing I changed.

"Hey."

I looked him over, unsure how to act.

"Hi."

I slowly opened the door, letting him in. Edward smiled warmly holding food out.

"Where to?"

I weakly smiled.

"Ah, upstairs, second door on your left. I'll be right back." I said heading to the kitchen.

"Okay." Edward replied as he headed up the stairs to my room.

I walked into the kitchen, looking for something to drink. My thoughts, running a mile a minute.

**You can do this.**

**Just act nice and clueless, than right when he starts to get comfortable, bam! **

**Pull the rug from under him.**

I smirked satisfied, grabbing the drinks, heading upstairs.

I came in my room to find Edward analyzing it. I almost laughed. He looked amazed.

**Was it so weird to know I have a regular room? **

**He probably thought my room was black and dark, Goth like.**

I made my presence known.

"Yeah, so this is my room." I stated.

Edward shrugged, taking another look around.

"Nice."

He took a seat on my bed.

I tensed a bit; it was weird to see Edward sitting on my bed, let alone in my room. I shook the thoughts going over, handing Edward his drink.

"Thanks." he said, taking the drink from my hand.

All of a sudden Edward smirked at me. I froze, feeling my face turn red. I turned quickly, not wanting him to know he had an effect on me. I Silent cursed under my breath, moving away from him.

**Damn hormones!**

"So, what movie choices do we have?" I heard him ask.

I sighed grateful; he was breaking the awkward silence. I headed over to my shelf full of DVDs. Browsing till I found a good one.

"Ah, how about Scream?" I asked, knowing most guys preferred action and horror over girly romantics.

Edward looked at me stunned.

"Scream, for a girl?"

I smirked, knowing very well, he wouldn't have thought I ever watched those kinds of movies, most people didn't.

"Hey, there's always Pretty Woman?" I teased, enjoying his discomfort.

"Scream it is."

I laughed, as he grabbed the DVD from me. I was surprised when he smiled genuinely back at me.

"I like your laugh."

I was taken aback by his comment.

"Uh, thanks." I thanked him, feeling uncomfortable.

As Edward started the movie, I took a spot on my bed, lying on my stomach.

I watched suspiciously as Edward walked over to the door.

**What is he up to?**

"It's too bright." He explained, shutting it.

I shook my head going back to the movie as it got dark. Edward soon joined me on the bed, I watched in the corner of my eye as he got into the same position I was in.

I watched the film intrigued as the movie got to the climax.

I turned curious, hearing a snicker come from Edward.

"What, are you bored? You want to watch something else?" I asked, not really sure why I cared so much.

"No, it's fine. He answered.

"Oh." I shrugged, going back to the movie.

"So, seriously, you never had been kissed?" Edward asked out of the blue.

**How did we get on this topic? **

I sighed, keeping my eyes on the screen.

"Considering I never had a boyfriend, yeah. Why?"

I felt the bed shake as Edward scooted closer to me.

"You want to learn?" He asked in a husky voice.

I refused to believe he was actually attempting to flirt with me. I played Dumb.

"Learn what?" I asked, still keeping her eyes on the screen in front of me.

Edward was quiet for a while. I could tell I was getting to his ego. I silently smirked.

"How to kiss." He said, sounding unsure.

"What?" I asked, looking at him strangely.

He gulped. "I could teach you, if you want?"

He was starting to sound nervous.

**That's weird.**

"No, that's ok." I stated, going back to the film.

"Come on, I think it will be good for you. I mean, you don't want to look like a fool your first kiss, right?"

**Did girls actual buy this crap?**

"Now, you're insulting me?" I questioned, somewhat upset.

"No, no, I just…"

I interrupted him.

"How do you know I'm not a natural?" I asked, trying to throw him off.

He snickered.

"Bella no one is a natural, everyone has to learn somewhere." He stated.

**Wow, he's putting on the charm pretty thick. **

**He was must be desperate.**

I turned away from him annoyed.

"Well don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I protested.

A cocky smirk could be seen on Edward's face.

"Prove it." He challenged, raising an eyebrow.

I huffed.

"I don't have to prove anything."

**Take that!**

He sighed, frustrated.

"Ok, fine." He said turning back to the movie.

I silently congratulated myself as it got quiet again. However, Edward spoke again, soon after.

"It's just; I really want to kiss you." I froze, not expecting that.

**What?**

He continued.

"And It's weird because I never been in this situation before."

What's worst is He sounded honest. I turned to face him.

**Did I hear him right?**

"Oh, sorry." I said, awkwardly.

Not sure how to respond.

**Maybe he did like me.**

Suddenly he snickered.

"Damn, rejected."

I watched as his confidence started to peek through.

"You really don't find me attractive?"

I was quiet for a moment.

"It's not that." I answered, truthfully.

He instantly moved closer to me.

"Then what?" He asked, reaching a hand out, touching my cheek.

His cockiness returned. I winched at his touch, somewhat disgusted.

Disgusted that he thought it was ok to treat girls this way, messing with their emotions for his own entertainment.

Disgusted that a part of me actually found his touch comforting.

With that, I pushed his hand away.

Feeling mad by my body's betrayal I confessed.

"I know."

He snickered, oblivious to what I was talking about.

"Know what?" He asked, clueless.

I looked at him annoyed

"I know about your bet."

His face was priceless as he tried to disguise his shock.

Taken back, He moved back a little, giving me space.

"Who told you?" He asked, starting to get upset.

**That son of a bitch! **

**I can't believe I started to have feelings for him!**

I sat up, shaking my head.

"You just did."

I got up going to the door.

Edward shot up after me.

"Bell, seriously it was before I knew you."

I laughed harshly at his weak attempt to buy me over.

"You think you know me? You don't know shit! You see what you want to see, nothing more!" I exclaimed.

Edward stood there in shock.

**Did I touch a nerve? **

**Good!**

I watched as Edward grew angry, clenching his mouth shut.

"Fine." He grumbled, heading downstairs, making his way out.

I jumped not expecting the loud slam that followed. Suddenly tears filled my eyes. So many emotions hit me at once.

**Rejection**

**Embarrassment**

**Anger**

**Hurt**

**Confusion**

**Despair**

**Loss**

**Fear**

"What's wrong Bella?"

I turned to find my sister, Alice, standing by my door with a concern look on her face. I wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"Everything."

"Bell?" She questioned coming over.

"Someone was pretending to like me for a bet and I was stupid enough to think they were actually starting to like me." I confessed.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Men." She huffed, pulling me into a hug.

* * *

**Note:** What will happen now that Bella officially knows about the bet? Are Bella and Edward doomed or is there still hope? Will Edward change his ways? Will Emmett get to keep his car? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** There are only two or three more chapters left. Due to popular demand, I extended this story. If I would have gone with my original plan, I probably would have been done already. So, please don't ask me to make my story any longer. Thank you! By the way, I love all your support for this story and hope it continues. ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

**Week three**

Everything went back to the way it was at school. Bella went back to ignoring me and I went back to hanging with my friends. I figured I would give Bella her space, wait till she was ready to forgive and forget. Which I figured would be any day now.

**I mean it's not like she has anyone to really hang out with.**

**Sooner or later her tough exterior will crack and she will be begging me to be friends with her again, maybe even more.**

"What are we going to do tonight guys?" One of my friends asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Party at my house, what do you say?" My friend Jasper asked.

I looked over in Bella's direction, watching her read, in her own little world.

**She seems so content.**

"Edward?"

I looked over to see they were all waiting for my reply.

"Sure, alright." I answered with a lack of enthusiasm.

Emmett noticed.

"If you're not up to it…"

I interrupted turning to him.

"Why wouldn't I be up for it?" I snapped.

Jasper smiled.

"Cool, my place, nine 0 clock."

With that, the bell rang. I gathered up my things, heading towards the exit. However, I stopped short; noticing Bella still there, collecting her things.

I fought back the urge to go over and talk to her, catching up with my friends.

* * *

**AT THE PARTY**

I watched the couples around me, one in particular. They were whispering back and forth in each other's ear, laughing and smiling with glee as they danced hand and hand, oblivious to the people around them.

A month ago, if I saw something like this it would make me want to gag. My friends and I would laugh at how pathetic they looked, disgusted by their displays of love.

However, now, it made me smile, to know that hope is still out there.

Weirded out, I shook the thoughts from my head, taking a swig of my beer.

**I need to get out of here.**

As I was about to make my escape a girl grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked seductively.

I looked her over. She wasn't bad looking. Noticing this I smirked, moving closer to her.

"Nowhere."

She grinned, instantly.

Suddenly I felt someone tug my arm. I turned annoyed to see Emmett standing there.

"What is it; can't you see I'm busy?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I have to talk to you; it will only take a second."

I sighed, turning back to the girl.

"Excuse me."

She nodded.

"Don't take long." She teased.

I turned the corner to where Emmett was.

"What?"

Emmett had a serious look on his face.

"You don't have to do this." He stated.

I looked at him clueless.

"Do what, I'm not doing anything?"

Emmett turned annoyed.

"You don't have to act like everything is ok."

I snickered at his concern.

"Everything is fine ok, Bella had a little hisses fit, don't worry the bet is still on."

"Edward." He spoke.

"Now if you will excuse me." I ignored him, going back to the girl.

She smiled ear to ear noticing my return.

"So what's your name again?"

She giggled, playful hitting my arm. I watched as Emmett walked passed us, leaving, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Sorry about that, now where were we?" I asked, putting on the charm.

"Right about here." She said, leaning in.

I smirked about to meet her lips, when it occurred to me I knew nothing about this girl. I slowly pulled back. She looked at me weird.

"What is it?"

I played it off, not sure why I pulled back myself.

**I mean it's not like I knew anything about my last hook ups, but then again maybe that was the point.**

"Nothing, I just thought you might want to talk first, get to know one another before I thrust my tongue down your throat."

She lightly laughed.

"Talk, you want to talk?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at her somewhat annoyed.

**Is it so weird that I might actually have thoughts and opinions?**

"Maybe I want more than just a piece of ass, ever think of that?" I snapped.

She laughed harshly.

"Yeah right, Edward Cullen into relationships, that's rich."

Before I could argue, she continued.

"If I wanted more, I wouldn't be with you right now."

I glared at her, getting pissed off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Oh come on, we all know about your reputation. No offense, but you're not exactly boyfriend material."

I stepped back stun.

**Is she right?**

**Was Bella right?**

**I'm I a lost cause?**

**"You see only what you want to see."**

**How could I be so blind?**

The girl slowly crept up, putting her hand on my chest.

"So are we going to do this or what?" She asked, smirking.

I looked at her in disgust.

"I think I'll pass." I replied, walking passed her, hearing her mumbled jerk on my way out but I could care less.

"Hey Edward, where are you going?" Jasper asked as I headed out the door.

* * *

**Note**: Yes, Edward is starting to realize he has feeling for Bella, but he doesn't think of it as anything other than an infatuation, due to all the time they spent together during the bet. He's never been in love before, neither has Bella, so they are very confused by these new found feelings they have for each other.

Also, there will be no other future couples such as Alice/Jasper etc. Just want to clear that up. Their role in the story is very small.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** I'm not sure how many chapters are left. It could be anywhere from 3 to 6 chapters. Depending if I feel like doing both Edward and Bella's pov on each chapter. I'll let you know when I know. Love reviews!

* * *

**BPOV**

Ever since I revealed to Edward that I knew all about his bet, He's kept his distance from me, going back to his original group.

**Not that I would take him as a friend, but his anxiousness to go back to his "popular friends" just gives me further proof what I mean to him, absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Class seemed to drag on forever.

Maybe the fact that I wished it went by faster was the cause or maybe it was the fact that Edward was in my class, just two seats away from my desk.

I silently hoped no one would ask me about what happened between Edward and I. Luckily for me, the bell rang shortly after and not a single comment was mentioned.

I noticed as everyone headed out the door in a rush. I figured I would take my time collecting my things, trying to lower my chances of running into Edward; not wanting to deal with that drama.

I watched in the corner of my eye as Edward started to head out. Suddenly, he paused a foot from the door.

**Please don't say anything, just go.**

As if Edward read my mind, I looked up to see him heading out the door.

I sighed in relief grabbing my bag. Just as I was about to leave, Mike from class, came up to me.

**I didn't realize anyone was still here.**

Mike smirked, standing in my way.

"Hey, Bella, is it?" He asked, trying to act smooth.

"Yeah." I answered, trying to walk out, but unsuccessful due to the fact that Mike was blocking my exit.

I patiently waited for him to move, however he didn't budge.

"So I noticed you ignoring Edward today." He continued.

**Mike noticed that? **

**If he is able to see that, clearly, Edward himself must be able to see that I'm ignoring him.**

I silently smirk.

**Good, maybe Edward is finally getting the message.**

Running out of patience I sighed annoyed; waiting for Mike to get to his point.

"I take it, you two broke up?" He asked, grinning.

**Did everyone think we were together?**

**What I'm I saying, even I was starting to. **

**Stupid, naïve Bella!**

"You would have to be dating in the first place to break up." I stated.

Mike scratched his head confused.

"Oh, well anyways, how about we go out sometime?" Mike asked, grinning widely at me.

**Ewe, I rather eat a worm.**

**Mike is no better than Edward. **

**He's a total player except his not popular like him.**

**Actually I'm surprised he gets any one, I mean Mike Newton is not a looker.**

**At least in my eyes.**

**I guess I will be nice and not hurt his ego.**

"Thanks Mike, actually, I think I'm going to take a break from guys for a while; but if I change my mine I'll let you know." I declared.

He grinned ear to ear, accepting my answer; letting me pass by.

"I'll hold you to it." He added on as I walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes as I headed to my car.

**What is up with the guys of today?**

**Where are all the sweet, loyal, genuine guys?**

**Probably all gay.**

I shook my head driving home.

* * *

**Later That Night**

I began to work on my homework, trying to forget about Edward and all guys alike. However, my mind couldn't help but wander off.

**I wonder what he's doing.**

**Considering it's the weekend he's probably at a party either getting drunk or possible laid.**

I got a chill just at the thought.

**The worst part is I'm probably right.**

**Bella stop thinking about Edward! **

**Homework, remember, focus!**

A knock on my door broke me from my thoughts. I turned to see Alice coming in.

"Hey, want to go see a movie?" She asked, hopeful.

I sighed, going back to my homework.

"I think I'll pass."

Alice sighed annoyed.

"You have to stop beating yourself up over this."

I stopped writing turning to her.

"I'm not beating myself up, I have homework to do." I stated, holding my book up for her to see.

She ignored my statement continuing with her argument.

"Yes you are, I know this guy hurt you but it's not the end of the world, life goes on."

"I'm living." I protested.

Alice shook her head in disagreement.

"No, you're hiding."

I sighed frustrated.

"What's the point of living if you just get hurt in the process?" I snapped.

"To experience, learn and grow." She ran off reasons, using her fingers for each one.

I rolled my eyes.

"I rather feel nothing than pain." I shot back.

Alice sighed in defeat, seating in a nearby chair.

"You know not every person is out to get you." She stated.

"I know."

"You should get out, live. Show this guy that he didn't get to you; show him that he didn't win." She argued.

I weakly smiled, closing my book.

"You're right."

Alice smiled widely.

"As always." She bragged.

"Ok let's not get carried away now." I replied, grabbing my jacket.

She laughed shutting the door behind us.

* * *

**Note**: What do you think? What will happen next? Only time will tell. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I watched Bella the last couple of days trying to get her attention. However, my attempts failed.

**Why won't she talk to me?**

**She won't even look at me.**

I was starting to scare myself.

**Why does this one girl have such an effect on me?**

I decided today, was the day I would confront her. I took a deep breath before leaving my group, heading over to her table. I could feel eyes drift to me curious, as I got closer to Bella's table.

Normally, I would have probably back down, worried about my social status. However, I was too determined to get an answer.

**Sure, I made a bet and Bella knows, but most girls would have forgiven and forgotten already.**

**Bella is not most girls.**

I shook the thoughts from my head as I was now standing in front of her. Bella was oblivious to my presence, reading her book.

I silently waited for her to realize I was there. However, she did not look up. Unable to take it anymore I spoke.

"Bella please talk to me." I weakly begged.

**God, I'm begging now, I'm such a loser.**

She ignored me, turning the page in her book, pretending to read. Frustrated, I grabbed her book, throwing it across the cafeteria.

"Damn it Bella!" I exclaimed.

If all eyes weren't on me before, they were now. It suddenly got very quiet in the cafeteria. I could care less if they were watching or not.

**Funny how things change.**

From the looks of it, Bella looked just as shocked at my sudden outburst, finally looking at me.

"Let me explain." I stated.

Her shock quickly turned to annoyance.

"There is nothing to talk about, you made a bet, you treat girls like shit and I personally think your scum of the earth!" She exclaimed, getting up from her table, moving pass me.

I quickly caught up with her just as she reached the doors to the exit.

"Ok, you're right! But I've changed and that's because of you. I confessed.

She turned quickly to face me.

"I thought so too but apparently I was wrong." She argued, starting to walk away.

I panicked as I watched her pull the door handle. Without thinking, I blurted out.

"Bella! I love you!"

**Did I just say that?**

Bella froze in her spot; a gasped could be heard throughout the café. I heard Bella sighed, slowly turning around to face me.

"You what?" She asked still clearly mad.

**Yeah I do, I can't believe I finally said it.**

"I didn't think it was possible but I love you."

**That's an understatement.**

I took advantage of her confused state, moving closer, caressing her cheek. Suddenly she moved back from me. I was unable to read her expression. I waited patiently for her to respond.

She looked torn for a moment than her hard exterior returned.

"I'm sorry, I don't." She snapped.

I felt my heart cave in my chest.

**Here I thought I was the cruel one.**

There was pure silence in the cafeteria as Bella left, leaving me be hide in my tracks, feeling like a complete idiot.

* * *

**Note:** As you can see Edward did not go to Bella's house that night. He went home. I know I suck, but he wanted to wait for her to come to him. Remember, Edward is use to girls falling for him, following him around. When he realizes she is just as stubborn as he is, he decides to go to her instead. I know it's short, like I said I had to extend this story, therefore, the last chapters will probably be short. What do you think? I Love reviews! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Ever since that night my sister and I talked, I decided the best thing to do was to forget about Edward. My sister was right there was no point in letting him get to me.

I mean, I knew it was a bet from the beginning, well, I figured anyways. So there was no reason to be mad, there also was no reason to Indulged Edward ego's anymore.

**Though I now know of the bet, Edward is not someone I want to be friends with.**

**Friends don't do those kinds of things to each other. **

I sat at my usual table at lunch, starting to read my book when I noticed the loud chatter that cover the cafeteria start to die down to soft whispers. All though curious, I decided to ignore the urge to find out what was going on, keeping my eyes on my book.

I tried to read my book but it was impossible as I felt a presence in front of me. From the gasps I heard it's wasn't hard to figure out who it was. Not wanting to talk to Edward, my interest remained on my book.

Suddenly he spoke.

"Bella please talk to me." He begged, obviously frustrated.

I silently smiled turning to the next page of my book, enjoying his discomfort.

I figured he would take the hint and leave but instead he shocked me, grabbing my book from me throwing it across the cafeteria.

"Damn it Bella!" he exclaimed.

I looked up shocked and somewhat scared by Edward's sudden outburst. I could tell Edward was just as taken back by his actions.

"Let me explain." he stated.

**Why are you doing this? **

**You won ok Edward, I'm a sucker and I fell for your stupid bet! **

**Now leave me alone.**

I broke my silence speaking my mind.

"There is nothing to talk about, you made a bet, you treat girls like shit and I personally think your scum of the earth!" I exclaimed, getting up from the table, moving pass him.

Just as I reached the exit Edward caught up to me.

"Ok, you're right! But I've changed and that's because of you. He claimed.

**Right, that's why you still went through with the bet even after you got to know me!**

I turned quickly to face him, upset.

"I thought so too but apparently I was wrong." I argued, walking to the exit pulling at the handle.

**This jerk thinks he can get whatever he wants, well he's wrong.**

I started to open the door when all of a sudden Edward shouted.

"Bella! I love you!"

I froze in my spot, my hand still clinging to the door handle. It suddenly got very quiet. I panicked inside, not knowing what to say or do.

**I must be hearing things, sure that's it.**

Though I knew I would probably regret it I turned to Edward.

"You what?" I asked annoyed.

Edward looked uncertain as he realized all eyes were on him.

"I didn't think it was possible but I love you."

**Don't listen to him Bella it's a trick or is it?**

Before I knew it Edward was caressing my cheek. A small smile appeared on his face.

**Stay strong Bella.**

**This is what he wants, he wants to weaken you. **

**Don't let him. **

**Remember what Alice said.**

Feeling a burst of strength I moved back from his touch. I could tell from the look on Edward's face he was confused.

**Should I tell him how I really feel once in for all?**

**What if he hurts me again, laughs in my face?**

"I'm sorry, I don't." I snapped.

Edward cringed at my harsh words. I couldn't believe how cruel I was, I immediately wanted to take my words back but I fought against it.

**Now you know how it feels to be rejected, welcome to my world.**

I walked out the door without a second glance, half in anger, half in fear.

* * *

**Note:** What do you think? I Love reviews! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** I wasn't going to add anymore characters to this story but some people were asking about Jacob. So, I decided to add him to help the story a little. However, he is just a friend, no romance will happen between him and Bella. Also, Jacob will only appear in two chapters including this one.

* * *

**BPOV**

I stormed out of the school heading to the parking lot, upset.

**I can't believe he said that and in front of everyone, how humiliating.**

I looked back making sure no one was following me. The last thing I needed was some ones pity.

**I could hear it know, Bella I'm so sorry. Edward is a jerk.**

**I'm sorry that he confessed in front of the whole school that he loves you.**

**I am a dumb ass, he just confessed and I left him there in front of the whole school. **

**Oh god, he must hate me now.**

I was deep in thought wondering if I should head back when I suddenly crashed into something hard, falling backwards. I cringed waiting for the grounds impact when two arms wrapped around me, bringing me forward.

"Hey Bella, still clumsy as ever I see." A familiar voice said, chuckling.

**It can't be, can it?**

I opened my eyes looking up, gasping in surprise.

"Jacob?" He nodded, grinning ear to ear.

I smiled instantly.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long." I said, reaching out to hug him.

He happily obliged.

"I know, so I thought I would pay you a visit." I hugged him tighter as I gushed.

"I missed you."

I could feel him smile against my neck as he responded.

"Me too."

After a minute, I sighed pulling back from our embrace.

"So, what's going on?" Jacob asked, looking me over.

I played dumb.

"What do you mean?"

Jacob suddenly turned serious.

"Come on Bell, I wasn't born yesterday, I know when your upset."

**I'm I really that readable?**

"I haven't seen you in forever; do you really want to spend this time talking about my issues? I questioned.

**Please say no.**

Jacob looked to be in thought as I interrupted.

"Come on let's hang out, let's do something fun."

A smile soon appeared on his face.

"Well you could come to La Push for a little bit, I know my dad wants to see you."

**I haven't been to La Push in such a long time, it would be great to see everyone one again and a good escape from my drama.**

I weakly smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Once we got to Jacob's house, I was greeted by all of his friends. It was a little overwhelming. Everyone was asking me questions about Forks, very intrigued.

It was quick blizzard. I figured they were probably just trying to be nice and trying to find something to talk with me about. So, I indulged them, letting them know all I knew about my home town. After we finished talking to his friends we headed inside.

I was greeted by a cheerful Billy.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Billy, looking good." I complemented.

Jacob came over taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't flatter him; it will just go to his head." He said flipping the television on.

"Hey when I get a complement so do you, you know people say we look alike." Billy added.

I lightly laughed as Jacob showed a disgusted face.

"Help me."

Billy ignored his comment looking me over.

"How long has it been?"

"Uh, five years." I said taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Wow, how time flys." Billy said, in amazement.

"Yeah." I replied, looking around the room feeling uncomfortable, not knowing what to talk about.

Billy suddenly got excited.

"I got an idea, how about we watch the game?"

"Ah?"

I looked over at Jacob with a pleading look. He popped up from the couch, heading over.

"As scintillating as that sounds Bella and I already have plans to go to the beach."

I gave him a grateful look as Billy frowned slightly.

"That's too bad, well maybe next time."

I nodded agreement.

"Sure."

"Thank you for that, sorry, I never was a big sports fan." I said as we started walking down the beach.

Jacob smiled at me.

"No problem, I figured you suffered enough." He said, stopping at a big log, taking a seat.

I soon joined him as we watched the waves crash in silence.

"So?" Jacob asked turning towards me.

"So?" I questioned back, confused.

Jacob sighed annoyed.

"Come on, I know you want to tell me, so spill."

**I guess it can't hurt to talk about it but I really don't want to think about him right now.**

I sighed frustrated.

"It's nothing, I just trusted someone I shouldn't have and got burned in the process." I confessed.

Jacob turned serious.

"Want me to talk to him, give him a piece of my mind?"

I laughed at his weak attempt to act tough.

"Thanks, but it's over and done with."

He weakly frowned.

"Ok, but if you need me, just say the word."

I smiled appreciative.

"Let skip the drama, shall we?"

**The more I think of Edward and the situation the more I feel at fault, which is the last thing I want to feel.**

"What's new with you?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

Jacob scanned his brain for something to talk about.

"Ah, you remember Jen?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, what about her?"

Jacob grinned sheepishly.

"Were dating."

I smiled at Jacob's happiness.

"Awe, that's so cute, little Jacob's, growing up." I teased, squeezing his cheeks.

He swatted my hands away, annoyed.

"Shut up."

We both started giggling.

"We should hang out more." Jacob stated.

I nodded in agreement.

"Shake on it." Jacob said, extending his hand out.

I laughed at his corniness, shaking it.

"Deal."

We continued watching the waves until the sunset.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry all, this one did not turn out as good as I wanted, next one should be better. Next chapter you'll see Edward's point of View from the moment Bella left him standing alone in the cafeteria. Review please. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

After spilling my heart out to Bella and getting it ripped out and stumped on, I left the cafeteria with haste.

**I need to get out of here before I explode!**

So many emotions started coming over me. I headed towards the nearest exist but froze, seeing Bella and some guy hugging.

**What the fuck?**

**Who is that?**

**She doesn't have friends.**

Before I knew it, I pushed open the door about to give Bella a piece of my mind on how she is just as dishonest, lying about having friends, when I heard it.

"I missed you!" She exclaimed, happily.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

My stomach began doing flip flops as my sight started to blur. I ran back inside before they could spot me. Emmett was standing by the door as I entered.

"Hey man, you ok? You don't look so good." He asked.

I just walked passed him trying to act calm as I held my hand up, signaling that I needed a minute. As soon as I turned the corner, I headed to the nearest bathroom.

Once I knew all was clear, a sob escaped my mouth. I quickly covered it but more escaped as tears rolled down my cheeks. I, Edward Cullen, was crying over a girl.

* * *

**Week Four**

As the party in my apartment went on, I sat alone in my misery. The blaring music making the walls vibrate as Laughs and cheers could be heard as well. Just as I was about to call it a night Emmett came in my room with a confused look on his face.

"Congrats Emmett, you won!" I announced, forcing a fake smile across my face.

"Congrats? What are you talking about? Oh man, look at you, you're a mess." He stated coming closer to get a better look at my bloodshot, baggy eyes and pale face.

"When was the last time you slept? He asked concerned.

I just shrugged.

"Who cares." I replied taking a swig of alcohol.

"What are you drinking?" Emmett questioned, bring my cup up to his nose to smell.

"Alcohol, really Edward? Isn't it a little early?" He lectured.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

Emmett looked somewhat hurt.

"You're my friend. Look, I'm saying this to you with love and compassion, you need to get a grip and get your shit together." He said, taking a seat in an unoccupied chair.

I sighed, looking down at the ground.

"She hates me." I mumbled.

Emmett shook his head in disagreement.

"She doesn't hate you."

I looked up suddenly upset.

"Oh no? I confessed that I loved her in front of everyone and she blew me off."

Emmett snickered lightly.

"Could you blame her? I mean, you haven't been very fourth coming you know?" He argued.

**Now he's on her side?**

I glared at him.

"Like you didn't have a part in this."

"I didn't say I…"

I interrupted him in thought.

"And then that guy in the parking lot."

Emmett looked at me confused.

"What guy?"

I continued to ramble on.

"I never should have made that bet."

He sighed shaking his head.

"If you really do care about her you would go after her instead of drowning in self-pity."

"I thought friends are supposed to make you feel better?" I shot back.

Emmett snickered.

"Yeah, well, friends need a swift kick in the butt every now and then." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

**No wonder I never come to him for advice.**

"Seriously though, if Bella's what you want no one is going to stop you, except maybe you. He stated.

**He has a point there.**

He continued.

"You chicken shit."

I gave him a warning look.

**He had a point.**

He smirked noticing my annoyance.

"Kidding."

"Funny." I replied dryly, taking Emmett's offered hand, helping me up.

Worry started to hit me as we made our way to my bedroom door.

"I'm just afraid." I confessed.

Emmett turned, surprised by my honesty.

"Of what, rejection?" He asked.

"No, that she finds out how much better she could do."

Emmett gave me a sympathize look patting my shoulder in comfort.

"Loves a bitch."

Emmett shook his head, opening the door to the blasting music.

"I hear ya man."

I headed toward the front when I noticed someone familiar. I froze midway seeing the same guy that was with Bella earlier.

**Is she here?**

I looked around eager for Bella, but she was nowhere.

**Who is he here with?**

I cringed as a girl, clearly not Bella, wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in for a kiss. That's when I lost it, heading over. Just as their mouths met, I reached them, pushing the guy violently away from the tramp he was kissing.

"What the hell man?" He exclaimed, upset.

**He's got a lot of nerve!**

"I'm doing you a favor; I could let your ass get in trouble." I snapped back.

The guy looked at me clueless.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I clinched my hands at my sides trying to stay calm.

"Bella Swan, ring a bell?" I asked annoyed.

If possible he seemed to be even more confused.

"Bella?" He questioned, not following.

I rolled my eyes as a crowd started to form around us.

"Yeah Bella, the girl you were all over earlier."

I gasped could be heard by the girl.

"Jacob?" The girl questioned, looking somewhat hurt.

I snickered at the naïve girl turning to her.

"What, you didn't actually think you met something to him?"

I watched somewhat amused folding my arms in my chest as this so called Jacob clenched his teeth.

"She's my girlfriend jackass!" He exclaimed.

My smug smile dropped.

**I wasn't expecting that.**

"What, but you and Bella…"

He cut me off.

"Are just friends, not everyone is like you." He shot back.

I stood there in shock.

**How does he know what I'm like?**

**Suddenly it all clicked, Bella.**

**She talked to him about me?**

He smirked, seeing how quiet I suddenly turned.

"Let me guess, you're the jerk that broke her heart."

I winched at his remark. I suddenly felt a weird case of déjà vu. Here I was, for the second time in a week, putting myself out there only to get burned in front of everyone.

**What is wrong with me?**

**Here I thought he was the bad guy when truth be told it was me.**

Feeling embarrassed I started making my departure.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." I said, as the crowds parted making a pathway.

I got two steps closer to the front door when Jacob shouted out.

"She won't say it but she still cares for you."

I turned giving him a thankful look before leaving.

I waited patiently as I heard shuffling at the other side of the door. Finally it opened. My heart pounded as I waited for the door to open all the way to reveal Bella.

However, it wasn't her who answered. Instead a girl with short brown, spiky hair stood by the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked, curious.

I took a breath calming my nerves before answering.

"Is Bella here?"

She crossed her arms defensively.

"That depends, what is this regarding?"

**Ah, oh, does she know who I am too?**

"I just want to apologize." I stated.

She looked to be deep in thought than sighed, letting me pass. I waited nervously downstairs as she headed up to get Bella. Before I knew it, Bella appeared in front of me, looking less than thrilled. Not that I could blame her. She froze looking me over in shock.

"Didn't you sleep?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Note:** Reviews and votes welcomed! Thank you again for all the support, the end is near. Actually, next one should be the end. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Wow, I can't believe this story has earned more than hundred favorites and reviews! I never thought this story would be so successful. Thank you everyone for all your support, I really appreciate it and hope it continues with my other stories. If you haven't already, please check out my other stories. Thank you again! Lisa ;)

**JUST TO CLEAR THIS UP, I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL. IF YOU INTERESTED IN THIS STORY YOU MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN THE TEASE, CHECK IT OUT! ;) **

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in my room about to go to sleep when there was a knock on my bedroom door. Before I could even ask who it was the door opened to reveal my sister with a worried look on her face.

I stood alert, wondering what was going on. Finally she spoke.

"Umm, someone's downstairs, a guy, he looks like he's been crying."

**Jacob? **

Jacob mentioned he was going to hang out with his girl earlier. I emailed him an hour ago to see how it went but he never replied and I started to get worried something happened.

After hearing this new information, I feared the worst heading quickly down the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, my voice caught in my throat at the sight in front of me. There in the living room was none other than Edward Cullen looking restless with blood shot eyes.

It took all my strength not to go over there and comfort him. I clenched my fist, standing my ground. Though starting to forget why I was mad at him in the first place.

"Bella." Edward spoke at barely a whisper.

I had to strain to hear him, I swear If I wasn't looking right at him I wouldn't have even known he said anything.

Against my better judgment I said the first thing that came to me, noticing his weak appearance.

"Didn't you sleep?"

I was going to break any second now. I had to remind myself of what he did to me. What he was doing to me.

He shook his head as he went on with his plead.

"I just want to tell you something and then I'll leave you alone."

I watched as he continued, not giving me eye contact in the process which bugged me more than it should.

"Bella, you're really great ok, you're honest, sweet, funny, and fun to be around and I blew it. I was too much of an ass to realize how special you are and I'm sorry."

I gasped at his confession totally not expecting that, watching on edge as he headed towards the door.

**Don't do it Bella, Don't do it.**

**A couple more steps and he's out of your life forever.**

**But I care for him and obvious he cares for me otherwise why would he say that?**

**To have the last laugh.**

**But look at him.**

**Ok, you have a point.**

Edward reached for the door handle as I fidgeted nervously, silently battling with myself.

**Bella what are you doing?**

**Stop him!**

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

Edward stopped short.

"Is it true?" I asked causing Edward turned to face me.

"That I'm an ass?" He asked, confused.

I lightly laughed at his answer.

"No, that I knew." I teased.

He weakly snickered in response.

**God I missed his laugh.**

As sick as it was, after all the pain he caused me it actually felt good to know I made him laugh, that I made him happy for a brief moment in his tragic state. I gulped feeling nervous again.

"That, that you love me?"

**Please say no, I don't need to be feeling guilty too.**

Edward blushed looking down at the ground again. Frustrated I exclaimed.

"Say something!"

Edward's head immediately snapped up, locking his eyes with mine.

"Of course it's true Bell." He stated.

My heart started to pound seeing truth behind his words. I weakly smiled.

"Thank you."

Edward sighed frustrated not hearing what he wanted to hear.

"Thank you huh?"

I ignored his statement continuing my argument.

"You're great Edward, when you let your guard down but, I could never trust you considering your history." I confessed.

Edward huffed somewhat upset.

"Here I thought you were the one person who would never prejudge me." He stated.

**It would never work, after a while he would get bored and leave me heartbroken.**

**This is for the best.**

Trying to stay strong I continued.

"I think friends are all we can be." Suddenly Edward snapped.

"I don't want to be your friend!"

Feeling hurt and stupid for putting myself out there only to get rejected, I looked anywhere but at Edward.

Edward lifted my chin, making me face him. I was sure I would see rage in his eyes instead they were soft and somewhat pleading.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

Scared, I protested.

"Edward."

However, he ignored my argument, leaning down kissing me on the mouth.

I gasped in shock, frozen in place with Edward's lips on mine. Not getting a response he broke away, looking even more depressed than before if that was even possible.

"I'll go now." He said, dropping his hands from my face starting to walk away.

Working up the courage, I grabbed his arm holding him back.

"Don't." I pleaded.

He gave me a questioning look as I lean up grabbing his face in my hands, pressing my lips on his. His tensed posture relaxed against my touch.

He grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him as began to return my kiss. The kiss started sweet and gentle but ended up hard and passionate causing me to have to break away needing air. I smiled amused noticing Edward's eyes were still closed.

"Damn, you are a natural." He confessed, opening his eyes, smiling down at me in return.

I gulped staring at his love gaze eyes.

"I love you too." I said, softly.

His smile grew ear to ear, capturing my lips again.

Edward smiled smugly as I pulled from his embrace.

"You know what this means?"

I looked at him confused.

"What?"

He grinned widely.

"I won the bet."

I playfully hit his arm.

"Owe."

He rubbed his arm in pain. I put my hands on my hips somewhat frustrated.

"Is that stupid bet all you care about?"

Edward came closer trying to calm me down taking my hands in his.

"Of course not, just stating the obvious."

I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Keys." Edward ordered, holding his hand out.

The look on Emmett's face was pure horror.

"No, come on Edward, it's my baby and like you said it's just a car." Emmett begged trying to win him over.

I shook my head at Emmett's weak attempts, biting my lip to keep from laughing. If he only knew all Edward ever talked about these past two weeks besides our relationship was that damn car and that he couldn't wait to see the look on Emmett's face when he took it from him, claiming it would be priceless.

I had to admit the way Emmett was acting was quite amusing.

Edward stuck with his demand, stating.

"Rules are rules."

Emmett grunted, handing his keys over. Edward smirked, opening the passenger door for me.

"After you."

I happily took it, sitting down.

"Why thank you."

I gasped surprised, as Edward hoped over my side, getting in the driver's seat. Emmett cringed, as Edward's shoes marked the seat before sitting down. Edward pressed the gas pedal with the break still on.

"Oh, hear that rush." He teased.

I lightly chuckled as Emmett came over to the driver's side stressed out.

"Ok Edward, play times over."

Before I knew it Edward took off, speeding down the block. I looked back watching amused as Emmett dramatically fell to the ground on his knees yelling Edward's name in vain.

We busted out laughing.

"Come on, don't you think he suffered enough?" I questioned.

Edward play pouted.

"Nah, I think we should let him sweat it out a little longer."

I giggled.

"You're so bad."

He turned smiling sweetly.

"That's what you love about me."

I frowned at this but it soon turned into a smile.

"Yeah, yeah."

Edward leaned down stealing at kiss.

**The End!**

* * *

**Note: **As you might have guess, Edward does not keep Emmett's car. He just drives it around a little bit making Emmett sweat it out. He gives it back. Review for the last time, pretty please! ;)


End file.
